Saving brothers
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: Hermione and Ginny travel back to the past. Will they find comfort in people as well as saving lost lives. But will their be enough time? Read and Review, being written with Naj12 ON HIATUS UNTIL JUNE/JULY
1. Chapter 1 Going Back

**An: This is a story for me and Naj12.**

Today was a bad day for Hermione and Ginny. It started when they got on to the train actually. They quickly found a compartment for themselves as Harry and Ron had abandoned their education, choosing to instead travel around America. They got in but were, unfortunatly, greeted by an unpleasent sight. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Why, hello Granger nice shorts by the way. Its nice to see a skank like you can clean up." Malfoy said.

Hermione scowled, she was wearing shorts, with golden balls , for snitches, patterned on it and a top that said, _On all fours, for Gryffindors._ Along with knee high boots it was very appealing, pretty but not slutty. Ginny was wearing a halter-neck top with a glittery peace sign, high heel stilletos and a red skirt that said _Buns of steel._

"Oh go fuck yourself." Ginny told them, rolling her eyes before flopping down on her seat.

"I'd rather fuc you, beautiful." Blaise responded with a waggle of eyebrows.

Hermione huffed and threw a book at his head, narrowly missing. But suddenly the train gave a lurch and Hermione and Ginny toppled over, in a tangle of limbs they flew outside the compartment. With a swirl of dust they got a similair feeling to a portkey, except it was like breathing in saw dust.

0_-

Professer Dumbledore was having an extremly odd day. For starters his hair was slytherin green, his beard left silver. Then it was because Hagrid had introduced him to a marvellous creature that was convinced Dumbledore was a wizard named Gandalf. But the weirdest thing was 2 girl emerging from a cloud of dust in the middle of his office. They clambered off each other and sat on the floor, looking hesitantly at him.

"Errr Professer , w-what happened?" A red-headed girl asked him, looking nervously around the room.

"My dear child, I do not know. I was about to get my favourite elf-made wine out when you appeared." He told her idily.

"Professer, we don't know what happened. But we were on the Hogwarts express in 1998 when we fell out of our compartment and appeared here." A bushy haired girl explain.

"Well thats going to be a problem, its 1978." Dumbledore mused.

The 2 girls looked alarmed before climbing of the ground and approaching his desk. "What should we do Professer?" They asked worriedly.

"Well you can stay here BUT you must change what you look like and your last name." He told them. "I think it would be easier if you were twins, don't you think?"

They nodded and he casted a spell on them. Ginny had light brown hair with pale, silvery skin, dark freckles that stuck out nocitably, chocolate eyes and glasses that made her already large eyes looks very big and very pretty. Hermione was different, she had Grey-Blue eye like the moon, her bushy hair was the same except it was a rich dark brown, she had tan skin and became taller. She also wore glasses that showed no one what her eyes looked like which made her look beautiful and mysterious.

"That should do the trick, your last name will be Reeves and your first names are..." Dumbledore asked.

"I'm Ginny sir, and that Hermione. We're both Gryffindors by the way" Ginny told him proudly.

"Wonderful, now let me call the head boy and girl, both exceptional students and Gryffindors." Dumbledore told them, a merry twinkle in his eye.

The door opened revealing none other than James Potter and, presumingly, Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2 Hard Life

An: This is a story for me and Naj12.

Hermione and Ginny froze in place being unable to move. Lily Evans, a red haired beauty, and James Potter, the Harry look-alike, the people who in a couple years would give birth to their best friend and die a measly year later, the parents of the boy who survives the whole weight of the Wizarding World will be on his shoulders, and be relentlessly chased down and tortured by Voldemort. The girls were interrupted from their train of thoughts by James' voice, "Hello?" Hermione came back to focus and replied with a quiet, "Hi."

Lily then greeted both girls warmly and led them up back to the Gryffindor Tower. They reached the portrait hole where the fat lady was sipping, no, chugging down some wine, "Password?" She said slurring a bit.

Lily said, "Kooky Fairy" and the portrait swung open.

Lily then said,"That's the password, if you don't mind what are your names?"

Hermione came up and said, "Hermione and Ginny Reeves. We're twins." Lily looked at them with interest, "Federal Twins that's what they call them in the Muggle world twins born the same time but don't look the same."

"That's cool. Me and Hermione are purebloods." Hermione, then remembered they could either take up the muggle-born twins or pureblood. I guess pureblood ,Ginny thought, I'm sure it will attract less attention.

Suddenly James came out of nowhere and stepped out into the hall, "Coming or not Evans? Hey and your names are? I didn't ask." Lily looked at James with a scathing look and then said, "If you had any manners Potter you'd ask nicely. well that's Ginny and she's Hermione, their pureblood twins." James then looked curiously "They don't look anything alike, idiot Evans." Lily turned red and then yelled, "CAN YOUR IQ GET ANY SMALLER POTTER!" James ran quickly inside and presumingly up to the boys' dorm to hide from Lily's temper. _How'd they even get to stand each other, but marry, hmm _thought both Ginny and Hermione at the same time. When they got into the common room it was the same as it was on the future overstuffed comfy chairs and huge couches and pillows on them with the fire crackling warmly and reminding them how much they'd missed Hogwarts. "It's just like in the future." whispered Hermione into Ginny's ear. Ginny then replied in a whisper, "Expect were twenty years back in time." After Lily had calm down she came to lead them to their dorms. "So you guys are in 6th year too, I won't mind rooming with you. Here it is, I'll give you some privacy to change, wash up, and get ready. Also the house elves have some Gryffindor robes and PJ's brought to the room for you to change into." said Lily coolly.

After Lily was gone Hermione placed amazing silencing and locking spells on the dorm and Ginny stepped into the shower quickly knowing this was going to lead into a rant. "HOW CAN I DORM WITH HARRY'S MUM KNOWING WHEN SHE'S GOING TO DIE AND HOW AND HOW SHE'S IS GOING TO LEAVE THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD ON HIS SHOLDERS! THEN SEEING HER AND JAMES TO, JAMES POTTER, HIS FATHER, I mean I can't doing it without making a mistake somewhere and just wait were going to meet Sirius and Remus somewhere here too. They're probably in the common room right now goofing off not knowing that one of the best friends will be a traitor and become the reason their best friend and his wife are dead, and how he dies trying to protect his godson and Remus is left alone and in pain." By the time the rant was finished Ginny was done showering and in her robes.

"Don't worry Hermione no one will figure out, just calm down and act like a student how about we sit with Lily and James and try to get used to seeing them so we don't spill anything." Ginny told her, rolling her eyes as Hermione stormed off into the shower her newly dark hair moving wildly. Hermione agreed with the plan when she finished plannin, er thinking, in the shower and put on some light make up and decent 1970s clothes. When she finished Ginny was waiting for her so that they can get down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
-


	3. Chapter 3 Thank God for Weasleys

**AN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, AND NEITHER DOES NAJ12 WE'RE DOING THIS FOR ENTERTAINMENT NOT MONEY BUT FEEL FREE TO GIVE US SOME ANYWAY.**

Hermione and Ginny stepped into the Great hall, everyones head facing them.

"And here are our new students, Hermione and Ginny Reeves. They are both in their 6th year and have joined our esteemed Gryffindors." Dumbledore announced, his blue eyes twinkling.

They rushed nervously to the table and the usual mindless chatter resumed.

"Hey Hermia, Georgina." James said cheerfully as he reached for the toast. A hand thwacked him across the head and he fixed it. "Sorry, Hey Hermione, Ginny"

"James you wanker, introduce us." A voice said and they turned to see 3 people standing behind James.

The first was a pudjy boy with watery eyes and blond hair. He was like a mixture of an Oompa Loompa and Dudley Dursley. The other was a tired looking boy with sandy brown hair and a long cut across his cheek, his amber eyes were the only visible sign of his problem. The last one took Hermiones breath away slightly. He has shoulder length raven hair, deep grey eyes like mist and an arrogent smirk.

"That is fatso, Peter, library whore Remus and normal whore, Sirius." James said carelessly, his mind on Lily.

"Correction, Lord Super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot Sirius." Sirius corrected.

Hermione snorted and Sirius looked at her.

"My fair lady, I speak nothing but the truth." Sirius exclaimed throwing an arm around her which was promptly removed.

"Blood-traitor Black, the girls new don't molest her on her first day." A sinister voice said.

It was of course Lucius Malfoy, his blond hair shorter and his handn free of the gruesome snake cane. Beside him was Severus Snape, sallow and stringy, Barty Crouch JR, strawberry blond hair and Ravenclaw robes, Bellatrix Black, her heavy lidded eyes staring disdainfully at them and Regulus Black, like Sirius but less handsome and more darker in looks.

"Ah, Lucy, Snapey, Blackey, Barty and Reggie."Sirius greeted darkly. "What brings you to the lions side?"

"We came to greet the new girls." Snape sneered.

"My names Gin-ny and thats Her-my-oh-nee. Please listen to Dumbledore or at least call us by our names. Actually scratch that it's a wonder you can even think, let alone hear." Ginny said brightly.

Hermione slapped her hand to her face and the marauders cheered. Lucius simply sneered and walked away. Bellatrix spat at Lily and followed Lucius with Snape, not noticing Lucius was watching Hermione with interest. Barty and Regulus walked off but Ginny noticed his eyes lingered on _herself _before looking at her sister. She wondered vaguely if he was a death-eater yet.

_ Hermione wondered if their was a curse on the school saying that her first lesson was always potions. She didn't fancy potions really. Slughorn was a horrible person not to mention their was HER old potions professer, a slimy Malfoy and her torturer lurking in the classroom.

She and Ginny followed the Marauders to the Dungeons and were unfortunatly greeted with chosen partners. Hermione was with Lucius and Ginny was with Bellatrix. Lucius leered at Hermione un-pleasantly. Ginny on the other hand was cursing under her breath as Bellatrix leaned across to Snape, who was paired with Remus, and they talked in low voices.

The lesson was nearly over and Hermione was now leaning as far away as possible from Lucius and she could smell his putrid breath. Soon she felt a hand on her thigh and Hermione gagged. Silently and un-noticingly she pulled out a puking pastille and slipped it in her mouth. Puke flew everywhere, covering Lucius and Bellatrix and Ginny who were in front of them.

"Oh dear, Mr Malfoy, Miss Reeves and Miss Reeves would you like to go up to the hospital wing?" Slughorn suggested eyeing the puke warily.

"Of course sir."Hermione choked out and she followed Lucius out of the classroom, Ginny next to her.

Hermione slipped the other end of the pastille in her mouth and continued her way to the Hospital Wing, one thing in her mind. How glad she was that Fred and George had developed Puking Pastilles.


	4. Chapter 4 Ginnys Rage

Thank God for the Weasleys! What would we do without them? But Hermione and Ginny were still stuck with Malfoy and heading do the hospital wing.

_OH GOD! HE TOUCHED ME, THE BLOODY FUCK'S THE REASON I'M IN THIS SITUATION IS BECAUSE OF HIS UGLY ASS SON AND HIS GOONS_! Hermione thought to herself in rage.

_Well I'm glad I had a couple of these on me before we fell out. But if Malfoy knew I was muggle-born he'd probably Avada Kadvra my ass before I could even meet Narcissa or try and make me into Narcissa. NO THANKS! Well he could've had the decency not to put his hand like that, God I despise his son and no less than him. _

Ginny was walking right by Hermione with Malfoy behind them giving the death glare because his brand new 500 Galleon robe was puke covered, but he deserved much more. **Wonder what happened to make Hermione use one of those. I didn't even know she'd bought them.**

Ginny knew all too well about her brother's tricks and she was sure this wasn't a normal. Hermione, Ginny, and Malfoy Sr. reached the hospital wing Madame Pompfery looked at the sight in horror, 3 kids covered in puke.

"Now what happened here?" She looked straight at Malfoy and then said, "care to explain why these two young ladies and you are covered in vomit?"

Malfoy gave Hermione and Ginny the Your-Going-To-Regret-This look.

"Hermione here vomited on me and Ginny during potion and Professor Slughorn sent us down to the hospital wing." Malfoy said coolly not dropping his gaze.

"Well who was sick?" Madame Pompfery continued.

"Her, but she seems to be fine now."Malfoy said, pointing his dragon hide gloves that he used for potion at Hermione sternly.

At least he hates me instead of trying to feel me up, much better. Hermione thought. Madame Pompfery casted a few charms and spells gave Hermione a potion and told all of them to go to their dorms and get changed. Now I'll have to explain this to Ginny, Oh where will I start? Hermione worried about in her head.

As Malfoy went down to the dungeons, Hermione and Ginny took the long trip back to Gryffindor tower. When they reached their dorm with Lily, it was empty as obviously Lily was still back down in potions with Slytherin.

Ginny and Hermione changed in awkward silence until Ginny finally said, "Why'd you do that? Was Malfoy that bad?"

Hermione then turned and told Ginny, "His breath was horrible and his manners no better and while I was making the potion Malfoy put his hand on my thigh and started going up, I slipped a pastille when he did it so I could get away."

Ginny stood there looking shocked until she put up a silencing charm and yelled "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLOODY MALFOY AND HIS BLOODLINE SO THEY WON'T REPRODUCE THE SCUM THAT GOT US HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE."

Ginny still did have her temper even looking as a totally different person.


	5. Chapter 5 Regulus

By the end of the week Hermione had enough of everone asking if they should hold a bin in her face. It was funny sometimes, like when Sirius asked her whetehr she could play seeker for Quidditch and puke in his brothers face. Hermione and Ginny were having a lot of fun. In the evenings Hermione would study with Remus and Lily whilst Ginny, Sirius and James would mess about or sometimes play quidditch. Peter, unknown to the Marauders and Lily, would go to the Slytherin commen room. But tonight Ginny had strayed away from the rambunctious teenagers and headed to a willow tree by the lake. She sat their, basking in the lowering sunset when a quiet voice was heard above her, "For someone as loud as Sirius, your awfully quiet."

Ginny looked up to see Regulus Black sitting in the branch above her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him, curious about why he was sitting in a tree at sunset.

"Until you came here, enjoying the silence and reading." He drawled picking up a book on transfiguration.

Ginny rolled her eyes, brushing her now familiar brown hair from her face, dragging her hand against her glasses. "Yeah, if your quiet I'll be quiet."

Ginny watched the sky turn into a wonderful burnt orange. "Its beautiful, isn't it?" Regulus said suddenly.

"Yeah, reminds me of my br-friends from home." Ginny said, suddenly sad.

She hadn't even bothered to think about about her family. She wondered how George was mostly. He had sunk into severe depression and had destroyed every mirror in the house.

Tears sprung in her eyes and she gently began to shred grass absentmindedly.

"Whats wrong?" A voice, this time next to her, asked.

"Merlin, you scared me then." Ginny scolded when she saw the face, like Sirius's but different, looking at her curiously.

"Nothing thinking about...things." Ginny replied sadly thinking about how in about 20 years time her brothers body would lie in the great hall.

"Hey, its ok. At least your parents don't pressure you." Regulus told her, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white.

"My parents are dead, my friends from home are dead. My friend George is slowly dieing because his twin brother died and I haven't even bothered to mourn for them because I moved here so suddenly." Ginny said, not realising she was starting to cry slightly.

Regulus moved to hug her but was stopped by the approaching calls seemingly coming from his brother and his friends. Silently he climbed up the tree and Ginny rubbed her face and stood up. "Coming!" She yelled back, casting one lingering at the tree where Regulus had disappeared. He really was different than Sirius had made him out to be. She left cheered up slightly.

_(I decided to put a back story on what Regulus is going through)

Regulus marched through the dungeons thinking about his encounter with Reeves. She was nice,pretty and in lots of forms mysterious. He wished his damn bastard of a brother didn't call her away.

"Black, how nice of you to join us." Nott drawled.

Everyone was in a circle it was Lucius, Theo Nott, Bellatrix, Barty Crouch Jr, Snape and the rest.

"Now that we have arrived, it has come to our attention that the 2 new students are purebloods, therefore qualifying them for our...club." Bellatrix smirked.

"I doubt their join cousin." Regulus interceded. " They are both friends with my half-wit brother and the freaks he hangs around with."

"Well then thats our misson. Reggie you'll try befriending Ginny and I'll deal with the other."Lucius smirked.

**So heres the the review for those who can't be bothered to look at them!**

**TsukiyoTenshi: UPDATE WHENEVER**

**adrianiforever: Great 2 chapters update soon x** **Good chapter update soon x**

**articcat621: awh great chappie! :D hahah fantastic!**


	6. Chapter 6 Pictures

**An: We're doing this for your and our entertainment, as much as I'd love to get some cash that won't happen. (Unless you readers are a little generous) and thanks for the great reviews, now, on with the chapter. By the way:  
Ginny Thinking **_Hermione Thinking_

"How exactly are you going to do that, Malfoy?"Bellatrix said with a hiss at the end. "Oh, I have my ways, Bella." Lucius said with a hint of amusement on his face. Regulus was starting to wonder what he had planned. They then dispersed for the night, Regulus knew they'd be here next week like every week and talk about the things they have planned. By the time Regulus got back to the tree Ginny was gone. He wondered why she'd left so suddenly and right there where she was sitting was a picture Regulus curious picked it up and saw it. In the picture there appeared to be 8 people in what looked like the Leaky Cauldron a boy, one that looked much like that arrogant Potter his brother is friends with, but had a lighting shaped scar on the right of his forehead. Also a couple of middle aged people both with bright red hair and the man wearing thick rounded spectacles with someone next to him a woman in some ragged robes Regulus figured his wife. Five children surrounded them all with bright red hair. A pair of twins, Regulus wondered if this was the George she was talking about and that was his twin. An older boy with Hogwarts robes a head boy badge and curly bright red hair and thin glasses. The youngest a girl she oddly looked like Ginny but a much younger version with bright red hair and a bit darker brown eyes. Next to her a girl with creamy brown eyes, and light brown bushy hair and she too oddly resembled Hermione the other Reeves twin. Last a boy standing next to the Potter-look-alike with freckles and the bright red hair and a long nose he was tall and his old robes appeared much too small for him. He, Potter-look-alike, and Reeves-Twin look alike standing arms draped over each other. Everyone was standing, waving, and smiling. Regulus wondered why Ginny would have a picture like this; she was the only one here so it had to be hers. He turned the picture over and the neat handwriting written on the back.It said "_Me, Harry, Hermione, Percy, Fred & George, Mum and Dad in the Leaky Cauldron, August 31__st__, 1993, my second year." _ Regulus was at a loss for words he simply stared at the picture with a slack jaw. "1993? How? It's 1978 that's not possible." He whispered to himself. Regulus then thought what if she was from the future. "Impossible you idiot there's no such thing as time travel." Regulus then thought about they'd found a way to get back in time? Regulus decided that he wouldn't say anything until he was sure he'd keep his guard up around them, but he liked Ginny a lot he could trust her? "I should keep my mouth shut for now." He said to himself. Ginny then got back to the dorm and saw that Hermione was in the shower and Lily was down in the common room because she saw her and said hi on the way up here. Ginny then wanted to tell Hermione about Regulus but then thought against it, what if she didn't trust him, heck Ginny didn't even know if she should trust him completely. Ginny thought to herself, **I'll just keep my mouth shut for now, better isn't it for all of us. Regulus isn't actually as bad as Sirius makes him out to be, maybe it's bad brother blood or something? Oh, well, Hermione's done a nice hot shower is what I need. **Hermione then stepped out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed. She then asked Ginny, "How was your day Gin." Ginny then said "Good, a bit interesting." Hermione then laughed to herself and said, "What do you mean by 'interesting'?" Ginny then thought of a good cover up and said, "Well having classes with Harry's parents isn't interesting on your plate? But you looked like you were having a good time with Sirius." Ginny finished with an amusing eyebrow twitch. After they'd washed up and Ginny had her rage they'd gone down back to DADA because thankfully Potions was over. Sirius called Hermione and Ginny to sit with them because they'd saved those seats Ginny ended up between James, Lily, and Remus while Hermione ended up next to Sirius. Hermione sat and looked at Sirius who winked at her and normally Hermione would be all focused into class but this time she found herself focusing on Sirius' hair and how'd it'd feel if she was running her hand and messing it up while he was nibbling on her ne- _HE'S HARRY'S BLOODY GODFATHER, GOSH WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I didn't even focus during DADA for 5 minutes straight. Am I crushing? Nope, that thought is out of mind. Not even close. Well maybe a bit but GRR whatever. _"EARTH TO HERMIONE?" shouted Ginny. "Where was I? Oh yes, you looked a bit too obvious staring at Sirius' hair during all of DADA and sitting next to him during lunch and dinner." Hermione then thought of a clever reply and then said, "Coming from, Miss let me give glances at the Slytherin's table and students, one student in question Regulus Black." Hermione finished giving a pleased look when Ginny turned the famous shade of "Weasley Red" but of course she is still a Weasley isn't she? Ginny wasn't going to lie she had found herself staring more than once at Regulus unlike his brother who has looks and the dark grey eyes, the defined check bones, and dark hair. Regulus has the lighter silver eyes, and his features were a bit softer he still did have the dark, long, and a bit curly hair same as his brother. "What you thinking about Ginny? Not Regulus now are we?" she added a suggestive look at the end of her sentence along with the tone to match it. "Oh shut up, will you?" Ginny said then threw a pillow at Hermione's head. And they ended with Hermione on top of Ginny and both covered in feathers and then Lily walked in and said, "What happened here?" Hermione got off then said, "Pillow fight, want to join?" Lily let out a sigh and muttered a couple spells and the room was back to the state it was in, she was really amazing at charms. Even Hermione was impressed and that was not easy to mange. Lily then said, "If you don't mind, I do want to go to bed, we do have class." Hermione went to bed scathing herself for thinking like that about Sirius. Ginny then put her hand in her pocket she realized the picture wasn't there anymore. "Oh God, no, did I drop it somewhere." She then said, "Accio Picture!" nothing happened and she did the same thing in the common room and then she realized it was past curfew but the only place it could be was by the tree because she had it with her the whole day and she had it with her on the way to the tree. She could risk someone finding out where she and Hermione were really from. She ran out to the grounds and made her way to the tree.

Regulus sat by the tree still waiting for Ginny to realize she lost her picture, he wanted to find out why it was dated like that. He was about to give up and go inside when he saw a figure coming at a run towards the tree. "Missing something?" Regulus said. Ginny reached him out of breath and then took a breath in and said, "That's mine. Thanks for holding on to it." She was about to retreat into the castle to avoid any questions that's when Regulus said, "Then what about 1993?"


	7. Chapter 7 Cameras

**Ok so sorry for the delay I had writers block!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Ok so I have kid- brought you here for a reason so do it!**

**Seb: I'm Sebastian Verlac-**

**Reg: I'm Regulus Black**

**Cato: I'm Cato whatever-my-last-name-is.**

**Boys: WE JUST CAME TO SAY NAJOIE AND CHARLOTTE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Ginny stared at Regulus shocked. He knew, godammit he knew. She trembled violntly and then began to speak in the strongest voice she could muster.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, just give me my picture and forget about otherwise I'll will go to Dumbledore and have you obliviated." Ginny told him.

"Fine, I don't blame you. It's not my secret to know, I won't tell anyone. But you should be more careful, you never know who might find out." Regulus told her before strolling back up to the castle, whistiling a tune.

Ginny followed him eventually, not realising someone had heard them.

"Pssst, Hermione. Wake up, WAKE UP." Ginny whispered, now shaking Hermione violently.

"What Ginny?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Regulus knows." Ginny said, biting her lip.

"What!" Hermione gasped, leaping from bed. " Muffilato (sp?) , Ginny how?"

"I left a picture of us after my second year with the date on it, I'm sorry!" Ginny cried.

"It's okay, are you sure he won't tell anybody?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, I threatened to obliviate him." Ginny whispered.

"Okay...good. Go back to bed, I'm getting up to read." Hermione said as she pulled a dressing gown over her semi-transparent night gown.

She tiptoed downstairs and sat by the fire, not noticing someone was sitting next to her.

She suddenly felt really tired, and slowly she began to drift off, leaning against noneother than Sirius Black.

Sirius had been having nightmares ever since he had seen his great aunt Cassiopea kill herself at his 16th birthday dinner. She'd stabbed herself repeatedly then hung herself.

He had one that night actually, her bloody, mangled figure dragging him down to the fiery pits of hell. He went down to the commen room and the few house-elves that were stoking the fire left. He sat down and watched the fire lick around the embers in an entrancing dance.

He was nearly falling asleep when he felt someone sit next to him, he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw, to his delight, Hermione Reeves. She sat next to him staring as the flames and he felt her suddenlt collapse in an awkward lean against him. He maneuvered her so that she was leaning into him, his arm draped around her shoulders. He drifted off, loving the feel of her body pressed up against his.

O_O (I'm watching you)

Hermione was vaghuly (Spelling? My word dosent have spell check) aware of murmers and giggles suronding her. She snuggled into the comfy body... WAIT body? She peeked one eye open and saw a mass of shaggy (Tee hee my dirty mind) black hair, she then saw a flash and she jumped up sending Sirius to the floor. Sirius glared at Lily and Ginny ,who were hiding behind a camera, and replaced the postion of being sprawled across the carpet for casually leaning back against the sofa bottom.

"So what were you two up to if you catch my drift?"

**After days of writers blocks and fucked up keyboards IT HAS ARRIVED! Along with a fabulous story cove rmade by moi. I finished this on the day of reading FF tirelessly and watching DH2 and crying I finished. Also heres a little something from the next chappie ;)**

_**"Hey! Leave her alone!" Hermione cried rushing over to the girl. He sulked off, angry at the fact he'd been caught and Hermione and Ginny turned to the girl who was absentmindedly brushing her robes off.**_

_**"I'm Hermione and this is my sister Ginny Reeves." Hermione introduced.**_

_**"Hello I'm Onyx Runne."**_

**Mwahahahaaha . enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8 Blushing

**An: So today we have Remus in with us today with the boys. So let's welcome Cato, Seb, and Reg. +Remy for today.  
Remus: Why am I here?  
Naj: Oh, we have some plans with you. *smirks evilly*  
Reg, Seb, and Cato: These pretty girls don't own Harry Potter, just to let you know .  
Remus: What have I got myself into?  
**After that crazy bit, on with the chapter.  
_ Hermione Thinking _**Ginny Thinking** **  
**** **************

Hermione then turned the classic Gryffindor red, while Sirius was sporting more of a 'Weasley Red'. Sirius turned to stare at Hermione and then they got up and glared at Ginny and Lily.

"Very funny I just fell asleep here and look who happened to be there." Hermione said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sure." Lily said with the most obvious sarcasm in her voice. She then turned to Ginny and said, "This picture will stay with me how about we go put it up in the dorm?"  
Ginny didn't even need another second, "Yes!"

The girls ran up to the girls dorms and then Sirius and Hermione were alone once again in the common room.  
"So what happened, why did I end up sleeping on top of you?" Hermione said quietly.  
Sirius then explained the whole aunt nightmare problem and how she ended up sleeping there and just wanted to make her more comfy.

When he finished Hermione had some tears in her eyes, "Oh, Sirius I'm so sorry about your aunt, and thank you for caring."  
She then got up and hugged Sirius and stayed like that for a while until Sirius finally whispered in her ear, "I never told anyone about her, not until now. It means a lot you listened." Sirius then put his face deeper in Hermione's deep curls and then they broke apart and that's when they realized she was sitting on him with all her heat burning threw Sirius' PJ's.

Sirius' dark grey eyes met Hermione's magically altered dark blue ones and Hermione then leaned in closer until their faces were inches apart and then they heard the flash of a camera and there Lily was again with Ginny staring down at the two looking like deer caught in headlights.  
"That picture is much better, and nothing was going on, eh?" Ginny said with a hint of amusement she knew all too well how much Hermione liked Sirius but refused to say it. Lily then said, "They're perfect for each other aren't they Ginny?"  
"Absolutely." Ginny replied.  
Hermione then stood up and said, "If you don't mind I'm going to change into my school robes."  
_It's a Saturday you idiot. Well anything to get far away from them, but I wanted to kiss Sirius really badly. One week of being here and I've managed to almost kiss a guy, do you know how much that can mess up the future. And Harry's godfather no less.  
. .ME?  
_By the time Hermione was done ranting in her head she was back downstairs and in her robes and the common room had Sirius there with James and Remus sitting next to him Remus reading and James playing with a snitch and Sirius deep in thought looked up at the staircase when Hermione walked in. James then elbowed him and gave him a wink. Sirius managed a small chuckle but that was all that was coming out.

Lily and Ginny were on the other couch deep in a whispered conversation.  
_No doubt it's about me. _Hermione thought.

She then sat in a comfy couch near the fire and stared in the fire absent minded.  
_Almost time for breakfast, at least I'll be out of here.  
_A whole bunch of Gryffindors were doing their last bits of homework in the common room, and some were outside, even wondering about the castle, or just waiting in the Great Hall for breakfast.  
Hermione was then interpreted from her conversation when someone sat next to her and wrapped and arm around her waist. She then turned and saw Sirius something obviously on his mind.  
"Well um, Hermione I was wondering if you'd want to come to Hogesmade with me next Saturday. So what do you think?"  
Hermione was shocked she then got herself together and then said, "Yes, that'd be great."

***************

Hermione told Ginny and Lily all about the Hogesmade trip date next week, and then Lily said she had Head Girl duties and left. Ginny then told Hermione to go to the edge of the forest.  
When they got there they heard some ruffling sounds from behind a huge tree. Hermione went to take a closer look and Ginny close behind.

Then they saw a man tall and dark haired he also was crouched over something, wait no, someone.  
"Is he….?" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione then took a deep breath and said, _**"**_Hey! Leave her alone!" Hermione cried rushing over to the girl. He sulked off, angry at the fact he'd been caught and Hermione and Ginny turned to the girl who was absentmindedly brushing her robes off.

"Barty Crouch Jr.!" (sp?) Ginny and Hermione said together.

The girl who was a Ravenclaw apparently from her tie, and had waist length dirty blonde hair that was a bit curly with brilliant blue eyes. She was still brushing her robes off when Ginny rushed over and started checking her, "Are you okay?" Ginny said quickly.

"Yes, I quite am it's okay he was just trying to make fun of me I guess." The Ravenclaw girl said with a voice that sounded as if she was out in space.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged nervous looks with each other.

"I'm Hermione and this is my sister Ginny Reeves." Hermione introduced.

"Oh, Hello I'm Onyx__Runne_**."**_

They went back into the Great Hall chatting greatly and then sat down at their respected tables. It was only then that Hermione noticed Remus staring at Onyx and James then elbowed him and told him to sit down. Hermione was going to sit down when she heard across the Hall,

"HEY, HERMIONE COME SIT OVER HERE!"

She knew that loud voice anywhere it was Sirius Black and then the thought of the date stormed back to her mind so much had happened she'd almost forgot all about it.

James was staring at Lily like a love struck teenager, which he is, and Remus was reading giving glances at the Ravenclaw table and Sirius was looking at her with joy and pointed to the empty seat next to him Hermione plopped right down in it and ate happily.

Ginny was across from her and was staring directly at the Slytherin table making no effort to hide that she was staring at Regulus Black.

Sirius then leaned into Hermione's ear and whispered with all the concern in his voice, "Why's you sister staring at Regulus? Did he do anything to her? If he did I'm going to end him!"

"No, nothing Sirius he found something of hers and she is really worried he told someone about it." Hermione said thinking she didn't give too much away.

"What did he find?" Sirius asked looking intent to find out.

"A picture, I don't know anything more Sirius she was really embarrassed of something, maybe a really bad picture?" She said.

Sirius chuckled a bit at the statement, and then he said, "I'll talk to him for her, Okay Hermione don't worry. Okay sweetie?"

"You don't need to do that Sirius really its o-"; Sirius then cut her off with a kiss light as air but felt amazing. His lips so soft they felt as if nothing at all. Hermione quickly returned the kiss with the same passion. Sirius then pulled away slowly and with him leaving Hermione wanting more. She quickly went quite and Sirius was staring at her with a smile so brilliantly sparkling even Dumbledore's eyes would be impressed. Hermione blushed as red as a beet.

"Look, Look Moony, Padfoot's got it on!" James said very loudly.

Hermione got up and reached across the table and messed up James' hair more than it already was.

"Shut Up, James!" Hermione said in mock-hurt even though she was red as a Gryffindor tie.

"Oi! Not the hair!" James yelled and went to try to flatten his hair in a useless attempt.

Lily Evans was however watching the scene in front of her take place intently and felt the small flick of jealousy when Hermione ruffled James' hair.

Ginny however was smirking at Hermione like a mad man she had definitely seen the kiss just as almost all of Gryffindor and a huge chunk of the Hufflepuff table next to them. Even the Slytherin's has seemed to see or have heard it, as well known gossip in Hogwarts traveled faster than an open flame in the middle of a forest.

Hermione then got up and walked to the Ravenclaw table and asked Onyx if she'd want to study with her for the Potions exam on Monday.

"Sure, Hermione that's a great idea no one's ever asked me to study with them before." Onyx said in her usual out of space voice.  
A pang of sympathy hit Hermione because she really didn't have any friends. Hermione was like her back in her first year and then she met Harry and Ron and they fought the troll in that year and found the Philosopher's Stone.

_(I live in the U.S and have only read the American version but I think it'd be more respected to use the original so please don't hate) _

Her life was never the same again she had her two best friends and never worried much about other people making fun of her and her blood status. "No problem, see you later Onyx."

Hermione then rushed back to Gryffindors table and sat down by Sirius once again. Then she dug back into her Breakfast until she felt someone tap her on her shoulder lightly. She looked up to see Remus looking at her wanting to talk. She quickly rose up and took a sip of her pumpkin juice and wiped her mouth.  
"Yes, Remus?" Hermione said politely.

"You friends with Onyx? That's good she doesn't have a lot of friend you know. She's really a nice girl but I don't know why everyone makes fun of her." Remus said.

"I met her yesterday with Ginny in the forest. Don't tell anyone because when we saw her Barty Crouch Jr. was trying to do something to her because his robe was coming off and he was right on top of her and she really didn't seem to care." She knew Remus wouldn't tell anyone and was very loyal.

Remus' eyes flashed yellow and he gripped his fork with force and then growled out, "What did he try to do?"

"Don't do anything about it Remus nothing happened, she didn't care, and no one was hurt." Hermione said worriedly.

Remus calmed down and then looked at Hermione with lots of concern in his eyes, "You sure?"

"Positive." She replied.

He then looked at the Slytherin table and glanced over Regulus and then set his eyes on Barty who was sitting next to Bellatrix and they were having a whispered conversation. Remus then stared at Barty for a good two minutes and his eyes yellow from anger after Barty and Bellatrix ended their conversation Barty felt a strong pair of eyes on him and he turned around to meet Remus' yellow eyes across at the Gryffindor table.

He then felt really uncomfortable and went to use the restroom. Remus then got up until he was put down with Hermione's hand.

Sirius came up from his plate to see Hermione trying to sit Remus down and he was putting up some issues. He reached over the table and then tapped James on his shoulder and pointed to what was happening, they both got up quickly.

"We'll deal with him, Hermione." Sirius said quietly.

Ginny also got her attention up and saw what was happening. She then took Hermione up to the dorms with all eyes in the Great Hall on them and most certain as Ginny turned around Dumbledore staring at both of them with interest. When Ginny met her eyes with his he then he smiled. Ginny couldn't have been more baffled at this reaction she and Hermione were going up to his office after class.

The girls then reached the dorms as did Sirius, Remus, and James. They went up to their respected dorms and right when Ginny and Hermione got in Ginny put up wards to tell them if anyone was near, locking charms and silencing charms were also added.

Ginny took a deep breath and said, "What happened?"

"I told Remus about what happened with Onyx, he sort of has a crush on her and he got mad when he heard what Barty did." Hermione replied sweat beading on her forehead.

"Oh, Okay." Ginny replied more surprised than angry.

All they didn't know was that Lily Evans being a brilliant witch got though all the wards and charms undetected and was trying to get inside the dorm to know what happened with James, Remus, and Sirius. She'd heard the conversation while trying to get in, she didn't mean to but it was impulse. Lily was the one to try to stay out of this.

"So what are we going to do about Regulus and the picture Ginny? If he pieces it all together and tells anyone we're done for it." Hermione said worriedly.

"That's why we're going to Dumbledore's office today after classes. Speaking of classes don't we have Potions right now?" Ginny replied.

That's when Lily opened the door and said, "What?"

_

**MWAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER AGAIN!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Highway Man

**Regulus: These fantastic, wonderful over exuberent people do not own me or Harry Potter!**

**Me: Actually Reg, I can probably own you cuz I own this fic but anyway I'm stalking you obsessivly so it doesn't matter, if I get 100 reviews I'll set you free!**

**Regulus: GODAMMIT PEOPLE REVIEW, PRESSS THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW AT THE BOTTOM JUST DO IT!**

"Lily!" Hermione cried, a Hogwarts a History book falling from her bed.

"What are you on about? What did you mean about that stuff? And about peicing stuff together and Dumbledores lessons?" Lily asked, her face starting to turn Weasley red.

"Well you see, my and my Sister are taking lessons with Dumbledore for confedential reasons and well, Ginny's got a crush on Regulus and we think he may know." Hermione thought up, it was accurate and couldn't be questioned.

"Oh My God! GINNY!" Lily squealed and she practically rugby tackled Ginny onto the bed.

"How long have ou had the crush? Do you think he has a crush back? Do you think you could get Sirius to set you to up? Do you think he knows and is planning to ask you to the Halloween Ball or Hogsmead!" Lily gushed her face shing with excitment.

"WAIT; what Halloween Ball?" Ginny asked

"The Halloween Ball, it a tradition! Just like it's usually a tradition for the Hogwarts cutlery to be silver, although they changed it for a while." Lily rambled.

"But...but.. WE HAVEN'T GOT ANYTHING TO WEAR!" Hermione told Lily hysterically.

"We'll ask McGonagall if we can go one day before the Ball but right now we're running late for Potions!" Lily said as she swooped down on her books in a Madam Pince way.

Today had been tiring, first Potions where Slughorn made them make Amnortea and Ginny was sure she smelt a spicy scent ,which she accosiated with an old Slytherin Quidditch Jersey she used to wear to bed when they were staying at 'The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black,' Cinnimon and a dusty smell. Hermiones had been Wet Dog, freshly cut grass and a smell she thought smelt like Sirius. The bad part had been Lucius trying to sneak some into Hermione hip flask. The next came in the form of Sheila Panthery (The familys motto was: _Mortem ad qui non credere in sanguine puritatem_*) , she was a notorius and vindictive man eater, who had undoubtedly shagged more people than SIRIUS had.

It happened when James brought a dozen fiery red lilies to Lily in the middle of Ancient Runes, the only class which Hermione and Lily shared with Sheila. Sheila thought they were hers until the note began to sing, it sang in a voice that sounded just like Ginny and it sang:

_To missus Lily Evans_

_A rose by any other name,_

_would step straight into loves cruel game,_

_but not you, you'd wait for the prince to save you,_

_And from the moment I saw you I knew,_

_That I wanted to be the prince._

_Love from a not-so-secert admirer._

Lily was shell shocked and at the end of the lesson took the boquet and unfortunatly bumped into a rather jealous Sheila.

"I don't know why you'd think James would want to marry YOU, I was in an arranged marraige until he found the ginger bint!" She told Lily maliciously.

Lily didn't know quite what to say, after all she had always thought James' marraige proposals and Hogsmeade invites were simply because he was a player, but she didn't realise how much he'd given up. He had gave a marraige proposal to one of the richest witches in England for her. She pulled out one of the flowers and tied a simple note back to him on it. It was time she told James how much he meant to her. (No more James/Lily relationship till next week folks)

O-o

Gunny strolled absent mindedly to the Great Hall for dinner when a hand grabbed her arm and uncerimounusly pulled her into a broom cupboard. Lighting her wand she searched for the culprit and found him; it was Regulus.

"What the hell did you shove me in here for?" She hissed at him.

"Sorry but we need to talk." Regulus said , also lighting his wand.

"Well hurry up , your breaths fogging up my glasses."

He responded with a smirk and leaned closer. "So your not lying then?"

"Unlike most of the Slytherins I have better things to do than lie to people constantly." She said mischeiviously.

"Ouch that hurt."

"Here let me help you." Ginny replied sweetly and she began rubbing his forehead. "Has your ego been healed."

"Nice, usually girls huff or slap me."

"Well thats because I'm special!"

"You got that right."

Regulus chuckled and slid out of the cupboard. "Meet me at the tree at 10."

)_o

Ginny ambled down quietly to the tree. It was the end of curfew in about 10 minutes and she hoped Regulus would be quick.

He was sitting in the tree again but this time he was eating a green apple, rather like the ones Draco Malfoy would eat. "What is it with Purebloods and apples?" Ginny asked herself.

"So what happens in the future." Regulus asked as she approached the tree and sat down.

"Wait and find out." She retorted.

He sighed quietly to himself and climbed down the tree. "Listen I know somethings wrong in the future, I can see sadness and loss in someones eyes." He told her softly, lying down next to her.

"Lets just say death, destruction and loss." Ginny replied as Regulus fiddled with one of the Rue flowers growing by the tree.

They waited for a while before Ginny started humming quietly to herself. Then she sang.

_The wind was torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,_

_The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed uopon cloudy seas,_

_The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,_

_And the highway man came riding-_

_Riding-riding-_

_The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn door._

_He'd a french cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,_

_A coat of claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin,_

_They fitted with never a wrinkle, his boots were up to the thigh._

_And he rode with a jewelled twinkle,_

_His pistol butts a-twinkle_

_His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jewelled sky._

_Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard,_

_He tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred,_

_He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there_

_But the landlords black-eyed daughter,_

_Bess, the landlords daughter_

_Plaiting a dark red love-knot in her hair,_

_And dark in the dark old inn-yard, a stable wicket creaked,_

_Where Tim the ostler listened. His face was white and peaked,_

_His eyes were hollows of madness, hair like moldy hay,_

_But he loved the landlords daughter_

_The landlord red lipped daughter_

_Dumb as a dog he listened. and he heard the robber say-_

_"One kiss my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight,_

_But I shall be back with yellow gold before the morning light;_

_Yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,_

_Then look for meq by moonlight,_

_Watch for me by moonlightq,_

_I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way"_

_He rose upright in the stirrups. He could scarce reach her hand,_

_but she loosened her hair in casement. His face burned like a brand_

_As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast;_

_And he kissed it's waves in the moonlight,_

_(Oh sweet black waves in the moonlight!)_

_Then he tugged at his rein in the moonlight and galloped away to the west._

"You have a nice voice." Regulus remarked as he moved closer so his head was nearly in her lap. "But isn't there another part of the poem?"

"Yes, I was only ever allowed to read that part though." She told him .

"How about I sing the rest?" He asked quietly.

"Ok." She said smiling and he sat up a bit so he could sing.

_He did not come on the dawning. He did not come at noon;_

_And out of tawny sunset, before the rise of the moon,_

_When the road was a gypsys ribbon, looping the purple moor,_

_A red-coat trop came marching-_

_Marching-marching_

_King Georges men came marching, up to the old inn door_

_They said no word to the landlord. They drank his ale instead,_

_But they gagged his daughted, and bound her to the foot of the narrow bed,_

_Two of them knelt at her casement, with muskets at their side!_

_There was death at every window;_

_And hell at one dark window,_

_For Bess could see, through her casement, the road that he would ride._

_They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest._

_They had bound a musket beside her, with the muzzle beneath her breast._

_"Now keep good watch" and they kissed jer. She heard the doomed man say-_

_Look for me by moolight;_

_Watch for me by moonligjt;_

_I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way._

_She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good,_

_She writhed her hands till her fingers were wt with sweat or blood._

_They streched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years,_

_Till, now, on the stroke of midnight,_

_Cold, on the stroke of midnight,_

_The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger was at least hers!_

_The tip of one finger touched it. She strove no more for the rest._

_Up, she stood to attention, with the muzzle beneath her breast,_

_She would not risk their hearing, she would not strive again;_

_For the road lay bare in moonlight;_

_Blank and bare in moonlight;_

_And the blood of her veins, in the moonlight, throbbed to her loves refrain._

_'Tlot-tlot; tlot-tlot' Had they heard it? The horse hoofs rang clear;_

_'Tlot-tlot tlot-tlot' in the distance? Were they deaf that they did not hear?_

_Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill_

_The highway man came riding-_

_Riding-riding-_

_The red coats looked to their priming she stood straight up and still._

_'Tlot-tlot', in the frosty silence 'Tlot-tlot', in the echoing night!_

_Nearer he came nearer. Her face was like the light._

_Her eyes grew wide for a moment;she drew one last deep breath,_

_Then her finger moved in the moonlight,_

_Her musket shattered in the moonlight,_

_Shattered her breast in the moonlight, and warned him with her death_

_He turned. He spureed to the west; he did not know who stood_

_Bowed, with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own blood!_

_Not til dawn hhe heard it, and his face grew grey to her_

_How Bess, the landlords daughter,_

_The landlord black-eyed daughter,_

_Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there._

_Back he spurred like a madman, shouting a curse to the sky,_

_With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high._

_Blood-red were his spurs in the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat;_

_When they shot him down on the highway,_

_Down like a dog on the highway,_

_And he lay in his blood on the highway, with a bunch of lace at his throat._

Regulus finished the song and noticed Ginny had curled up next to him and was leaning against him. "So much for talking, more like sleeping." He muttered before he to fell asleep.`

**AN: I love that poem I'm going to use it in another story, a dramione one shot actually PM me if you think its a good idea!**

**0oooo0**

**Back at the dark ladys manors**

**"So Naj12 , what arew our plans for Wizarding domination?"**

**"Well Regulus- The lost hero. we simply kidnap every sexy male character."**

***Insert evil manical laughter***


	10. Chapter 10 Memories

**KIDNAP ALL THE SEXY MEN IS RIGHT, **_**Regulus ~ The Lost Hero  
**__Sorry for the lateness of this chapter blame me Naj12, not Regulus ~ The Lost Hero. I had a hard case of writer's block. I mean the last time I had it like this was when I was writing a small story for English. Well if this chapter is crappy please blame my sick and twisted excuse of a brain.__**  
**__(Probably because I've been out of town and my brain has been affected by large amounts of chemicals in pools. You'd think swimming would clear your mind. Maybe that only applies to beaches?)_

**An: Well now we don't own Harry Potter, Sadly. If we did I'd be living on my own instead of writing this upstairs in my room. (Always hate this part, reminds me of the success of my life.)  
Ginny Thinking **_Hermione Thinking_**  
**_

Ginny woke up to the chirping of a small bird and she moved a leaf from her hair and snuggled into the warm body next to her.

**My neck is killing me. Wait, why aren't I in the dorms? WHO'S NEXT TO ME!**

Ginny woke up in a flash and turned to see Regulus' sleeping face and he was on his side and her face was into his chest and his hand over her waist while she has her hands around Regulus' neck. Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn were rushing down to the tree Ginny tried to get up but his grip was too strong. Ginny poked him under the ribs and he began to stir. To late Professor McGonagall was already scolding her.

"Two students out of bed, and together by the forest. I thought you Miss Reeves had more respect to the rules. As for you Mr. Black you shall proceed with Professor Slughorn to receive your punishment as I will be taking Miss Reeves."

**I'm DONE for. What's going to happen to me?**

They entered the Great Hall were everyone's heads were turned on them. No doubt the news had spread that they were found together sleeping by the forest. I mean its Hogwarts; the best kept secret was probably when a girl uses the loo. Slughorn stood by looking at Regulus trying to get out of this hole. While McGonagall was whispering fast into Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore gave Ginny a small wink and then said, "Mr. Black and Miss Reeves you can come with me and your Heads of House."

******

"Albus do you want any say in this?" Slughorn added in nervously after reaching Dumbledore's office.  
"I just wish to speak to Miss Reeves alone." Dumbledore said quietly.  
As everyone exited the room Ginny was scared as hell, and no doubt about it looked like it. Dumbledore took a seat in his chair behind his desk. "Does he know?" Was all he simply said.

"Yes, no, kind of. I mean had a picture of me, Hermione, my family, and Harry Potter. I'd written the date and when I took it for reference and I forgot I had it with me and it fell out of my robe, that's when Regulus found it. So we went to talk about it and we fell asleep."

Dumbledore had slight worry in his eyes, "I'm going to modify his memory. It's for the best. All he will remember is that he was taking a stroll outside and came across you by the tree and you talked until you both fell asleep."

"Okay." Was all Ginny could manage to choke out. She left the office without another look. She ran past Regulus, Professor Slughorn, and Professor McGonagall. She ran into the Great Hall told Hermione to meet her up in the dorms and ran out.

**0h God, this is going to 'cause more harm than good. Aw well, at least they'll have something to talk about for the next week.**

They reached the dorms and ran upstairs and this time made sure to sensory charms so they could know if someone got close enough to hear them.

***_Back In The Great Hall***_

"What happened?" Sirius said with worry after seeing how Hermione's eyes widened in fear after Ginny whispered in her ears.

"Don't know Pads, think it's something bad?" James said.

"Sure as hell." Remus piped in.

_*** Back to Dorms ***_

"Really? Dumbledore said that." Hermione said worriedly as Ginny had explained everything that'd happened.

"Yes Hermione. Are we done now?" Ginny added in irritably. She hated herself for getting Regulus in this mess.

**What's going to happen to Regulus? Is he going to trouble? What if the memory charm goes wrong and he ends up crazy? Okay scratch that, it's Dumbledore he can totally mange a memory charm. Right?**

Those were just a few of the thoughts going through Ginny's mind as her and Hermione walked back down to the Great Hall for breakfast and thousands of unanswered questions. They were in for a boatload.

Her and Ginny walked into the Great Hall Regulus was there sitting as if nothing had happened. Hermione and Ginny went down to the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat by Sirius while Ginny plopped down in between James and Remus.

"What happened?" Sirius whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Later." She said hurriedly.

_Hogsmead tomorrow, date with Sirius, need to make up an excuse for what happened today. I'm getting much more than I bargained for in this date. _Hermione thought to herself.

**SHIT. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO.? **Was the only thing going through Ginny's mind.

They headed up for their first-hour classed after breakfast in the Great Hall.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

Now will you please click that little review button, for me, for us actually.


	11. Chapter 11 We're off to see the Wizard

**AN: Sorry for the lateness, writers block etc BUT NOW. The chapter is here! XD Anyway so I have brought my favorite evil character to do the disclaimer!**  
**Sebastian/Jonathan (Verlac/Morgenstern): Ichimarus crossover Queen does not own anything.**  
**Me: Come Sebastian, forget about your sister and love me!**  
**Sebastian: No thanks, Ichimaru looks like hes about to rape me**  
***Ichimaru is in the background doing his Le awesome grin***  
**(BTW I CHANGED MY NAME! Its Ichimarus Crossover Queen now!**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were ready to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione wore what could be a classic hippie outfit, a knee-length paisley brown skirt, a baggy white top with a brown braided belt and finally a simple pair of black slippers. Ginny on the other hand looked like a rebel of some sort, she was wearing a tight black top that had THE BEATLES written on it. She also wore flared jeans and army boots. Her hair was in a messy bun whilst Hermione's was loose.

As they walked to the common room Ginny could hear people muttering and she knew immediately it was about her and the Regulus incident. Of course Sirius was also one of the ones muttering.

"Hermione you look beautiful, Ginny you look horrible." Sirius said flatly.

"I'm sorry Black, have I done something wrong?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Yes you have, by fraternising with a Death Eater!" Sirius barked angrily.

"Oh grow up Black, I'm a big girl I can choose who to talk to by myself!" Ginny yelled back "If you need me I'll be wasted in the Hogs Head."

Ginny stalked off muttering about twats and a waste of time.

* * *

Hermione looked at Sirius, blushing. After the argument there date was increasingly awkward until finally Sirius spoke up.

"Do you want to go to Honeydukes, then the Three Broomsticks to meet Lily?" He asked sounding rather shy.

"Okay then." Hermione said with a small smile.

As they walked past the shrieking Shack Sirius' hand slipped into hers and Hermione's cheeks turned bright red but luckily instead of looking flushed they looked rosy like she'd been out in the cold for to long. Finally the reached Honeydukes and around an hour later they left and Hermione leaned in and pecked Sirius on the cheek.

"Come on, lets got to the Three Broomsticks." Hermione said taking Sirius' hand in a bold move.

* * *

Ginny giggled as Aberforth reluctantly handed her another bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Thanks *hic* Dumbledoer." She laughed

"Its Dumbledore." Aberforth muttered.

Ginny waved her hand as if to say whatever and took a long swig of her drink.

"Can I get some of that?" A voice said and Ginny turned to see Barty Crouch Jr.

"Sure why not." Ginny said handing him the bottle.

"I wasn't talking about just the Whiskey." Barty said, his tongue flicking out like a snake.  
Ginny winked " Neither was I."

Once the bottle was finished Barty jumped up and offered a hand.

"May I walk you back." He asked in a posh gentlemanly way.

"Why of course kind sir." Ginny laughed stumbling off her chair.

She linked arms with him and she suddenly started skipping dragging Barty along to.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz." She sang as they skipped back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The Marauders and Hermione were very surprised to see Ginny skipping and singing with a very miserable looking Barty Crouch Jr.

"Oh look Barry it's Regulus." Ginny said excitably pointing at Sirius.

"That's the other Black, Reeves." Barty said tiredly.

Ginny frowned and squinted at Sirius before dragging herself and Barty to him and inspecting him closely.  
"Your right Barry, that isn't Regulus." Ginny said then suddenly she slapped Sirius.

"WHO ARE YOU , YOU REGULUS LOOKALIKE!" Ginny yelled, before suddenly fainting on Sirius.

"Can I go now, shes been like this since she gave me the Firewhiskey." Barty said before leaving without waiting for an answer.

** Done! Finally, I know its not much but I have a LOT of stuff to write and so I bid you fond adieu!**


	12. Chapter 12 Finally

**A/N: We don't own Harry Potter, and never will.  
Hello guys Naj12 here, haven't heard from me in a while don't worry I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth. (I kind of wish I had.)  
Thanks for support guys it's awesome.  
So anyways I've been having a bad case of writer's block for a bit now. Since I've given my life totally to my fandoms. Just look at my tumblr: .com  
Merlin, Supernatural, Doctor who and Sherlock have clouded over my writing. So sorry if it's crappy.**

**LOTS OF REG AND GINNY FLUFF! And the fluff is for Amortentia-Malfoy! Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter and the end of my nonsense rambling.**

The next morning Ginny woke up with a major hangover. She turned over to see Hermione fixing her bed already in her clothes. "How much did I drink, Hermione?" Ginny asked with all she could muster.  
"You fainted on Sirius at the end of the day he had to carry you upstairs, no don't you dare ask for a hangover potion you're going to suffer this the muggle way."

"Fuck you." Ginny said as she turned over and slept again.

By the time Ginny had slept though her hangover it was lunch time. She plopped down by Sirius and James.

"Look who is back from the sleep of the dead. Come on Reeves did you not enjoy me carrying you to your bedroom?" Sirius said loudly in her ear.

She threw a sandwich in response.

"OI REEVES NOT THE FACE, IT'S MY MONEYMAKER." Sirius yelled. A few of the female Ravenclaws nearby started giggling.

James, Remus, and Hermione all started laughing loudly to.

And a younger version of Filch came running down the hallway muttering a nice string of swear words on his way.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny who was dumbstruck and they stared until Hermione finally said, "He doesn't look much different."

Ginny started laughing under her breath. By the time Flitch reached Dumbledore he was wheezing. Dumbledore then stood up and said across the hall, "James Potter, please go to Flitch's office for a detention slip because of the dungbombs you lit." Dumbledore said it but everybody could see he was laughing to.

"Well there's that, see you in detention Sirius, bye Remus, Ginny, and Hermione." James said as he took his pack up.

"Count on it Prongs!" Sirius yelled back as James went on his way.

_ One Week Later….._

Hermione and Ginny were sitting down in the empty classroom in the north side of the castle where they were sure they couldn't be caught. Hermione pulled out a gold chain with a sand timer hanging on the end, as Ginny was rifling page after page in the one of the oldest and biggest books Hermione could find in the Hogwarts Library.

"I can't find anything!" Ginny said as she huffed in frustration.  
"I remember there being a section on time when I read it in Year 2, I checked it out for a bit of light reading, and yes before you ask like a dimwit this is light reading for me." Hermione told Ginny as she held the chain in her hand stifling in another huge book.

"AH HA! FOUND IT!" Yelled Ginny in victory as Hermione rushed over.

"Hermione what I don't get is why didn't you read this in your second year?" As Hermione started taking in every word.

"Well I was tired that night and said to myself I'd never need to get myself out of time travel trouble. But here am I regretting it." Hermione sighed as she turned to the next page.

Ginny started laughing after hearing the irony in the sentence.

"NOT A LAUGHING MATTER GINNY! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Hermione yelled in-between a yell and laugh.

As the read through and the book saying there was a way to reverse the effects but it'd be to make a new time turner and extend to the exact date you need to go, and it would self-destruct when they got there.

"Now how do we make a time turner?" Ginny asked as she slouched back with a huff.

"I will need to look that up; we'll be back here tomorrow." Hermione said with a look of determination that made her question if she had Slytherin qualities.

And they made their way back down to the Common Room, since it was Sunday and they didn't have any classes.

**_PAGE BREAK!_**

Remus had noticed that Hermione and Ginny had been sneaking out to the north side of the castle for long times the past week. Remus was never a nosy person but this had made his curiosity get the better of himself. Remus swore to himself he'd follow them next time they went off to the north wing. He wanted to find out the end of this and he wanted it soon.

Regulus Black was walking down the hallway on his way to the Great Hall when he spotted a familiar head of brown hair.

"Hey Ginny is that you? Haven't seen you in a while, how're you?" Regulus said when he cornered Ginny.

Ginny honestly had been avoiding Regulus since the whole memory Dumbledore and Hogsmeade thing.  
She was already blushing from embarrassment by the time he cornered her.

"Great Regulus, haven't seen you in a while too." Ginny said with a smile, but now she was blushing due to more than the embarrassment.

"You want to go out for a stroll before curfew?" Regulus asked Ginny as he extended his arm.

"Sure thing." Ginny replied tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

They'd strolled around the grounds for a while and it started to get a bit chilly and dark.

"Curfew in a little bit." Ginny told Regulus.

"You make it sound as if you're going through hell spending time with me." Regulus said in a mock-hurt voice.

"No, no I just meant I'm freezing." Ginny told Regulus as she turned to face Regulus.

"Well then I'll have to be the gentleman here." Regulus said as he unbuttoned his heavy cloak and draped it over Ginny.

It was that moment when Ginny realized how close she and Regulus were standing to each other. His perfect grey eyes, the sharp features, and the dark yet smooth black hair plus the slight pink of his cheeks made him seem softer, a little bit of a boyish quality around him but the looks of a man.

Who knows who leaned in first but soon their lips were connected, warm and soft as the kissed against each other. Regulus took Ginny in his arms and added a bit more pressure to the kiss as Ginny stood on her tip toes to reach Regulus since he was so tall.

When they finally came apart for breath Regulus tucked a loose hair from Ginny's ear and whispered in her ear, "No idea how long I waited to do that." Panting slightly, he took her hand and led her back up to the castle.


	13. AN Please read

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you my twitter is Espada_stalker , so for updates about how Im doing on the chapter and so you guys can talk to me about ideas and so. So follow me guys! :D


	14. Chapter 14 I hate you

**So I have (finally) updated! I'm having some writers block with this , I don't read many HP ffs now. :/ But I'm not one to abandon my stories. I did consider hiatus but decided no. After all I'm not that mean.**  
**A BIG THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS BTW! We're nearly at 40 reviews! Hopefully we might have 50 soon :D If this ever gets 100 I will have a fangasm.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing. Nope.**

It had been a few days since the fateful day when they, Regulus and Ginny, kissed. And , unfortunately for them, they had been discovered. By the Marauders. Crap.

The day they heard this started out like normal. Lily yelling at James for something, Sirius pranking Snape, a call of mudblood from some Slytherin asshole. It was normal. Ginny was still taking a shower at this time, so to her it was also normal. Until Lucius Malfoy arrived on the Gryffindor table. His blond hair slicked back, as usual, and a snobby sneer plastered on his pale face. His silver eyes brushed over the , in his opinion, disgusting Gryffindors.

"So Reeves, how does it feel knowing your sister is a slut." He said, the classic smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." Hermione said, frowning

"What? Didn't you know? This is hilarious. Truly." Malfoy laughed, gaining the undivided attention of Sirius and James.

"Malfoy, why are you here?" James said.

"Yeah, and where's your greasy little lapdog." Sirius said, searching for his hooked nose enemy,

"Don't you know either? How funny, Reeves and Black don't even know that their siblings were snogging." He said, flicking his hair femininely.

"What?! What the bloody hell are you talking about.?" Sirius yelled.

"Regulus and Reeves were kissing? I doubt you've ever heard of it, after all , girl don't use their lips on yours." Lucius sneered, leaving the innuendo hanging in the air.

Sirius leapt up at that but Hermione stopped him.

"Just piss off Malfoy." Hermione said, giving her most evil glare.

Malfoy merely smirked before strutting back to his table like a peacock.

O/O

Meanwhile, Ginny sat in one of the plush chairs in the commenroom,. drying off her brown hair. She heard, bangs and then the door flew open. Sirius stormed in, James at his side. Behind him was Hermione and Remus, both looking nervous.

"Ginny!" Sirius bellowed.

"What?" Ginny called out.

Sirius whirled around and glared at her fiercely.

"What's this all about you kissing Regulus?! He's a Slytherin for gods sake!" He bellowed.

"Well excuse me for thinking I was allowed to kiss whoever I want." Ginny yelled back.

"I don't care who you kiss, I wouldn't care if you kissed McLaggen but I do care if you kissing someone I hate, namely my brother!" Sirius yelled back, not knowing how deep his words cut her.

Her face was shadowed as she looked at the carpet, her fists clenched into tight balls.

"I hate you Sirius. " She said, before fleeing the room.

**AND DONE! Very dramatic, If I do say so myselves. I'm off to reread this and then send it to my cowriter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, this is a message from Szayels Angel and her Co-author , Naj12. Before you guys go getting upset, we're not abandoning this story. For different reasons we have both decided to put this on hiatus for a bit. This will last about 2 months and time flies doesn't it, so before you know it we'll be updating!

Until then readers, why not read one of my other fics or go find some others. I know for a fact there are some brilliant hp fanfictions and if you want to read some of them , have a look at my Fav Stories list. J

Until we update, hasta la pasta!


End file.
